


screen time

by themadtilde



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Cracky, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minesa, highschool!au, newtmas - Freeform, normal world!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First, it's black.<br/>It's black for like ten seconds before Minho realizes that he's filming the wall. He turns the phone around to film himself - although only half of his face is visible on the screen.</p><p>"Okay" he says in a whispering voice. </p><p>"Newt and Thomas are probably in the janitor's closet making out or something like that. I'm going to catch them at it." He snickers evilly before he turns the phone again, filming the hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	screen time

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for swearing.  
> This is slightly cracky I s'pose. It's almost midnight where I live so sorry for any mistakes. English is not my native language. As I mentioned in one of my other fics, I don't know a shit about what you do after 9th grade. They're like 15-17 here, but like, just imagine them in some form of school.  
> This follows my other story "We're Boyfriends?!" but you don't have to read it to understand this.  
> I don't own Maze Runner.  
> Also this is written in present time, which I'm not used to. I might have switched back to preteritum here and there, please tell me if I have,

First, it's black.  
It's black for like ten seconds before Minho realizes that he's filming the wall. He turns the phone around to film himself - although only half of his face is visible on the screen.  
  
"Okay" he says in a whispering voice. Around him are students, and the phone shakes everytime someone bumps into him.  
  
"Newt and Thomas are probably in the janitor's closet making out or something like that. I'm going to catch them at it." He snickers evilly before he turns the phone again, filming the hallway.  
He starts to make his way through the crowd of students, looking for Newt and Thomas. There are several empty classrooms where they can be in.   
  
He's so caught up in searching for his friends so first, he don't notice when a girl with black hair swim into view.  
Teresa has her hands on her hips and is staring straight in the camera.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asks, frowning.  
  
"Oh, hey babe!" Minho says happily, taking a step back and catches Teresa's upper body on screen. She scowls at him.  
  
"Why are you filming?" she asks suspiciously.   
  
"Oh, I'm just going to embarass Newt and Thomas" he replies, and laughs out loud.  
  
"What's Minho doing?" a new voice asks. Brenda leans in to get captured in the video and grins at the camera. Teresa rolls her eyes.  
  
"Minho's off to do something stupid. Again." Brenda laughs at that, and wishes him good luck. The girls walks away and leaves Minho to his filming.  
  
"Let's check here" he says to the camera, using his foot to kick up the door to an empty classroom. He swings his phone around only to find the room empty. No Newt or Thomas in sight.  
  
"Well, they are obviously not here so let's move on" he says before backing out of the classroom.  
  
Through the window he can see two boys - one blonde, one brunet - in the next classroom. They stand in the corner, Thomas' body covering Newt's. But there's no doubt they're in there.  
  
"Here they are!" Minho lets out a hysterical snigger before he sneaks in to the classroom. As he gets closer to the couple, he starts to gag silently at the noises they make.  
Making sure to get a good view on his phone of the boys, he sees that they are, indeed, making out. Thomas leans down over Newt, his arms around the blonde's waist. Newt has his arms around Thomas neck, and they are kissing passionately, oblivious to their surrondings.  
Minho almost throws up in his mouth.  
Collecting himself, he takes one last moment to fully enjoy his - plan? Prank? Whatever. He takes a deep breath -  
  
"PARENTAL GUIDANCE! THIS CONTAINS SCENES THAT MAY BE IMRPOPER FOR KIDS!" he hollers.  
Newt and Thomas jumps apart, shocked expressions plastened on their face. They both are flushed and their shirts and hair's messy.  
  
"GROSS, GROSS, GROSS!" Minho calls, trying to keep his phone steady. At the same time, he's laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Minho!" Thomas screams angrily, recovering from the shock.  
  
"Would you look at that, he can talk! You would think his tongue is ruined after so much snogging-" Minho screams with laughter by now. Oh boy, this is even funnier than when he turned Newt's hair bright red by putting hair color in his shampoo.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing? This is a private moment!" Newt hisses.  
  
"Payback, bitch!" Minho replies, zooming in on Newt's face. The blonde glares angrily in the camera.  
  
"For what?!"  
  
"For not letting me watch that movie with you last Friday!"  
  
Newt and Thomas looks like they are ready to kill.  
  
"That was a date Minho, 'course you're not invited! Friendly meetings with the three of us is one thing, but a date between me and Newt is another!" Thomas says.  
  
"And what are you-" Newt stops abruptly talking. "Minho, are you filming?" He says this in a calm voice with several emotions boiling under it.  _Crap._  
  
"I- uh, no?" Minho only has time to blink before the boys hurls themselves at the phone.  
  
"Delete that video _now_!"  
  
"Minho, you're such a perv!"  
  
"Give me it! Damnit Mean Hoe, _give me the shucking phone!_ "  
  
Buzzing and crackling sounds are heard as the boys tries to grab the phone. Hands covers the lens, and occasionally an angry face is seen before the phone flips over again. Newt and Thomas are practically wrestling to get the phone.   
  
"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" Minho screams while trying to rescue his phone from the angry couple.  
"I REPEAT, MISSION ACCOMPLI-".  
The screen turns black.

 

XxX

  
Minho smirks to himself. They may have tried, but the video isn't deleted. No, it's safely hidden in a secret map in Minho's phone.  
  
'I am so using this for blackmail later' he thinks. He laughs, watching the video again. Their faces are so hilarious it's definitely worth his broken ankle and his bleeding nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos - it might not make any difference to you but to me it does:)  
> Gods, that sounded so ego to say.  
> I love you all who bookmarks/comments/leaves kudos on any of my stories. Thank you all XD


End file.
